transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Samson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Doctor Leonard Samson is a psychotherapist working at Culver University who became romantically involved with Betty Ross for a time. Biography Dating Betty Ross Samson met and began dating Betty Ross, although he was kind and cared for he, Samson was always aware that Ross was still in love with her former partner Doctor Bruce Banner, who had gone on the run a year prior and had not been seen or heard from in this time. When Samson and Ross went to get dinner together, they decided to visit Ross' old friend Stanley and eat at his restaurant, although Stan was closing up he agreed to feed the pair. While they waited for their food Samson and Ross enjoyed a long conversation, while they wait for their food, Betty see's Bruce passing by and leaves the place and spots him in the streets, Bruce reluctantly reveals himself, in there he meets Samson , Bruce is invited to their house, as Betty and Leonard return to the restaurant, Bruce decides to ignore the offer and continue his path, when Banner doesnt show up Betty starts to get worried for him, so she goes in her car to find him, Helping Bruce Banner Betty Ross found Bruce Banner attempting to go back on the run and convince him to come back with her, While having dinner Samson spoke about one of his cases when Banner began to cry, claiming it was a long time he had been in such a comfortable and friendly situation, the next morning, Banner wakes up and goes to the living room, where he meets up with Samson, Samson spoke to Banner about his own fears of having Betty Ross' former lover in his home and his regrets for not being able to have as strong a connection with her as she had with Banner. They went onto discuss Banner's return to America and Banner confessed he had issues that he needed to cure and he could be very dangerous when he lost control, when Samson compared the issues to anger management Banner assured him it was more complicated. Informing General Ross Feeling uneasy of Banner's presence, Samson contacted Betty's father General Thaddeus Ross, tipping him off as to Banner's whereabouts, causing the Battle at Culver University. Samson ran to the University where he found General Ross in battle with the Hulk, Samson arrived in time to witness a helicopter crash landing and nearly killing Betty and the Hulk before the beast ran away with Betty in his arms. Samson spoke to General Thaddeus Ross at his home in the aftermath of the battle, although Ross assured him that he would put all his resources into finding Betty Ross, Samson told him that he knew he was lying as Ross' primary concern was not for his daughter but for capturing the Hulk. When Samson expressed his belief that she would do whatever she could to protect Bruce Banner/Hulk, General Ross told him that her her a fugitive of the law before he left. Speaking to Betty After the battle between Wolverine and Hulk in Harlem, Betty remained at New York for a couple of days, as she gets a call from Samson, asking if she was fine after seeing the news from the battle, Betty says that she's fine, Samson begged her to come home, Betty asks him if he was the one who called her father and told him that Banner was here, Samson confesses and express regret for this, Betty told him that she did forgive him, but wants to be alone for a while. Relationships Friends and Allies *Betty Ross - Girlfriend *Bruce Banner - Rival turned Friend *Stanley Enemies *Thaddeus Ross Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - eagc7 Trivia Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans Category:Humans